Spider-Man (ElectricMayhem)
Spider-Man is an American superhero film by ElectricMayhem. It features the origin of Peter Parker, and is the first in a new series of standalone Spider-Man films. Plot Teenager Peter Parker gets bitten by a genetically altered spider at a school field trip to local science lab Oscorp. Peter begins to feel woozy when he gets home, and he passes out in his room. That night, he wakes up clinging to the ceiling, like a spider. He realizes he now has superhuman abilities, which include a danger sense, crawling on walls, and superhuman agility. He decides to enter a local wrestling contest to win money, and comes up with the name "Spider-Man". He designs a costume, and enters the contest. He asks his Uncle Ben to drop him off at the library, which is near the wrestling place. Peter feels guilty for lying, but still goes to the wrestling match. He defeats and humiliates wrestler MacDonald "Stinger" Gargan. However, the guy doesn't pay Peter the amount of money that was promised. Peter is angry, and so when petty thief Herman Schultz robs the wrestling place, Peter refuses to stop him. Later, Peter goes back to the library to meet Uncle Ben, who is picking him up. Peter sees that his uncle has been shot, and his car has been stolen. Ben, before dying, utters his last words to Peter: "With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter goes after the carjacker, and when he finally corners him in an ally, he sees he is actually Herman Schultz, who he let escape from the wrestling place. Peter puts on his Spider-Man mask and turns Schultz in to the police. Peter returns home, and sees police officer Jean DeWolff telling his Aunt May the bad news. Later on, at school, Peter realizes that he can use his powers for good, taking in what Uncle Ben said to him. Peter decides to use his Spider-Man persona to fight crime, and he also decides that a Spider-Man should be able to shoot webs. Peter begins designing blueprints for "web-shooters". His crush, Gwen Stacy, who sits right next to him, sees the designs and asks him about them. Peter says it's just a random drawing, and doesn't mean anything. Gwen asks Peter out on a date, and Peter suddenly becomes really nervous, but he says yes. That night, before the date with Gwen, Peter is working on some homemade web-shooters, but fails to make them work correctly. He looks at his watch, and realizes it's time for the date. When Peter and Gwen arrive at the movie theater, things go very awkwardly. After the date, Peter stays up late to finish the web-shooters. When he finally gets them right, he begins creating more artificial webbing for them. He places several canisters of web fluid on a belt, and straps it around his waist. He puts on his new Spider-Man costume, and goes to test out the web-shooters. He discovers that, with his newfound agility, he can shoot a web at a tall building and use the web to swing forward, then shoot another web and continue swinging that way. Several people see him swinging through the city, and recognize him as the Spider-Man that defeated MacDonald Gargan on national TV. Meanwhile, Dr. Alistaire Smythe, who created the genetically altered spider that bit Peter, discovers that one of his specimens has stolen. He looks at the security tapes from a few days ago, and sees the spider on Peter Parker's shoulder as Peter leaves. Thinking Peter stole it, Smythe decides to do something about it. Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *May Parker *Ben Parker *Gwen Stacy *Herman Schultz/Shocker *J. Jonah Jameson *Elizabeth "Betty" Brant *Ben Urich *Jean DeWolff *Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Harry Osborn *MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion *Norman Osborn *Alistaire Smythe Gallery Spiderman film poster.jpg Spider-Man Movie.png|Spider-Man ScorpionMovie.png|Scorpion ShockerMovie.png|Shocker Category:Unfinished Category:Movies Category:Earth-62 Category:EM's Spider-Man series Category:ElectricMayhem Category:EM Films Category:Spider-Man